Lessons Well Learned
by LadyTsunadeSenjou
Summary: Jiraiya reflects on something he never thought he would find amusing before he leaves Konaha


A/N: This was a request fic done for a friend of mine.

Jiraiya stood on a ledge on the side of a mountain just outside Konaha, looking down at the town below. People moved around on the street like ants; unaware that anything was going on. His eyes shifted to the faces of Hokage mountain as they watched over their home. The first, Lady Tsunade's own grandfather. The second, Jiraiya's father, who had died in battle when he was six though very few knew the truth about his parentage. Most who did were passed on now, and he believed it better left unsaid. And the third, the one who was Hokage now; he had taken in Jiraiya as a son when his family was gone some twenty odd years ago.

He smiled gently at the old mans face, he was a great leader and Konaha was lucky to have him. Jiraiya was lucky to have had him, in fact, he was the reason the sannin was here today and not running from his responsibility as he always had. Sarutobi had not only been his father figure, but his sensei as well. Reminiscent now, he recalled he was a hellion child and a rebel teenager. Most would have given up on him. But Sarutobi didn't. His patience was never ending and Jiraiya wondered if he would have the same patience and understanding for his own son.

Sarutobi had always seemed to know how to handle him. He was a strict and firm father, but loving guardian and he extended that to his students. He never hesitated to turn them over his knee when their behavior warranted it. But he always made sure it was private, and he didn't skimp on the hugs and reassurance when he was done.

"Strange," Jiraiya thought to himself. He could remember each and every time he'd pushed the old man to the brink and faced his wrath. And sadly, Sarutobi had been right, he could now chuckle about it and thank him for taking the time to set him right. "I can laugh about it now. Just like you said old man. Thank you."

Oh he well remembered being hardly able to sit in class at the Academy after a hard lesson with his adopted father's strap- or the switch if he felt the situation called for it. He was sure some of the other students noticed but wisely chose not to say anything. Back then he'd hated it more than anything, to be told no, to be disciplined and taken down a notch or quite a few notches. It frequently took two lessons to get it through his skull, but he had eventually learned.

Jiraiya hummed in approval at a memory that had been preserved so perfectly that it was as plain as yesterday. Ahh the day he had spied on Tsunade, yes Tsunade, the spoiled princess granddaughter of the First, getting her perfect little bottom turned a nice rosy hue over her sensei's knee. He was not afraid to do what her parents shied away from, and perhaps he should have continued the lesson after she was grown. He hadn't got caught that day and the memory was so clear that his erection sprang to life as it had for years whenever that image popped up, her squirms, her squeals, the sound of hand on bare flesh..

"Ahem," came a voice behind him.

Jiraiya blushed before he turned to see Tsunade, her hands on her swollen belly. His face lit up and a smile twisted his lips happily.

"You are ready then?" He asked, pulling her against his hard chest.

"Yeah we should. I don't want to but-" she sniffled, her hormones raging right now. Jiraiya lovingly stroked her hair to calm her.

"Tsunade, you know we have to. Sarutobi is concerned the child will be in danger," he said softly into her hair. She was so small next to him, he thought.

"What about your career? You're a ninja.."

"Tsunade! No regrets! I meant what I said. Now lets go." He scolded her gently, turning for one last look at Konaha for a while.

When he looked back down, she kissed his lips softly before they were engulfed in a puff of smoke. In his office, Sarutobi exhaled smoke from his pipe and tossed a silk cloth over her crystal ball. With a small victorious smile he sat back, "It's about time..."

Fin


End file.
